Legend Of Invader Zim
by AonaFayte
Summary: A crossover fic of LOK and IZ. Try and see if you like :3


Korra sat alone on a cold starry night. She gazed into the sky, deep in thought til something caught her eye. She couldn't see it even when squinting. She tried to let it be but her curiosity got the best and so she stood up and ran towards the shining light.  
It started to move off into the distance with a small crash. She shivered even with her sweater on.  
But continued to run.  
It took a bit since Naga wasn't with her. She was being borrowed by Bolin since his acting had become such a hit he needed someone to help him travel.  
Korra stopped running, she had made her destination. She pushed the leaves out from her face and eyes widened.  
There lied a glowing green, a pink ship, small bits of fire everywhere.  
Korra wanted to get a closer look but before she could an angry voice came from behind the chaos.

"Grrrrr! GIR! Where the irk are you!? ...GIR! OBEY ME!" The green looking alien said shooting his fist in the air.  
"A spirit..?" She thought, coming in a little closer, cautiously, making sure to stay unseen.  
She saw the antennas and gasped, quickly covering her mouth.

"Could it be...?" she whispered under her breath "No, It couldn't, they don't exist. It must be a spirit.. but what kind?" She got up to move even closer then suddenly tripped on a small branch that stuck from the ground. The irken turned in response.

"GIR Don't play games with me come out here now! ...Gir?" Zim took a good look around but saw no one. Korra had hidden herself nicely behind an old tree. Her mind still debated on weather this thing is an alien or a spirit. She moved in closer.

"GIR come on now!" He turned around still searching for the SIR unit. As Korra sat in position she took a glance over to her side to find another small creature. It looked very lifeless just sitting on the ground, she picked it up, and stared deep into the grey eyes. Then the eyes switched to a bright blue then a bright red jumping out of Korra's arms in attack mode. "Identify yourself."

"K-Korra." She hesitated. The Sir brought back it's weapons. Zim's antenna shot up from all the noise. He quickly ran towards it "GIR There you are." Zim said as he pushed through the leaves and small branches. The SIR's eyes turned a light shade of blue and he hid behind his master. Korra stood silent for a moment then asked.

"Wha..What are you?" She examined the irken as did the irken with the avatar. "Eh? Who are you?" Korra stood speechless for a moment but then answered "I'm the avatar."

"Ava what? Look, you speak to no one of this, you got that?" Korra was a little ticked off the creature didn't know who she was but she nodded. "Good." Zim rushed back to his ship. Korra followed not to far behind "Damn that thing can run fast." She thought to herself.  
Once she finally caught up with him, out of breath she could see him in the crashed voot, cursing as the machine cranked but didn't move. "A-Are you.. Do you need any help?"  
"I don't need any help from some human!" Zim snapped back  
Korra could feel her anger start to rise as she clenched her fist having enough of this thing.

"Look, i'm just trying to help, if you got it, then you got it, if you don't, then just say so and maybe, just maybe I could help." Zim of course wasn't listening, instead he kicked his voot and grunted a bunch of unkind words under his breath. Then punched it, which made the irken curse even louder cause well, he did just hit metal, and that shit hurts.  
Korra rushed over "Here, let me help." She held his hurt fist and water bent from a small stream beside her, bringing it over to the damage. The water glowed and Zim screamed pushing Korra away. Leaving bits of smoke in the air.

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"You were burning my hand!"

"I was only trying to help you!"

The two at once grunted under their breath, then glanced at each other and gave another huff. Gir just sat between them watching the show. Not long after. korra started to dig around as Zim sat trying to fix the voot. What Korra was doing distracted him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a fire.."

"Why?"

"Well.." Korra stopped "Because it's late and i'm pretty far out, I can't walk around at this time of night."

"Yeah yeah what ever."

Zim said waving his hand in the air while the other dug around for some tools.  
Korra snickered and she fire bent the stack of wood she had collected to create a small fire.

"I'm going to sleep." Zim said nothing, just continued to work on his ship. A few hours later Korra layed sound asleep with gir curled up in her arm's like a little plushi. Zim still worked on his ship drifting every few minutes. "No, I must stay awake!" But only a few moments later the irken had fallen over asleep, right in the middle of what he was doing.  
The next day Korra woke up in her room. "Was it.. a dream?" She stood up still in her jacket, it had torn, must'v been from when she fell.

"No, that was no dream.."

**Hey! First attempt at a LOK and IZ crossover! This is kind of old (hints the part of Bo still doing acting) But if you want me to continue it just say so or simply follow/favorite. I started writing this when a friend dared me to write a KorraXZim fanfic. xD (dared her to write a MakoXDib fic) but after writing I might have just made a normal cross over, I didn't really want to throw it away so here it is! If you like it, leave a review! :3**


End file.
